Heartfelt Murmurings
by fanfictionreadergirl001
Summary: Sorry about the bad title! When Bellamy gets shot, secrets are revealed to even those who own them! Probably will only be a couple of chapters, and rated M for later, just incase! I hope you enjoy! BELLARKE!
1. Chapter 1

**OK! So only my second time writing (twice in two days) had a different idea, which I thought I'd go for despite the fact that I have exams that I'm doing badly in! Oh well Bellarke and procrastinating forever! Will probably be a couple of chapters long, but depending on reviews etc might be shorter/longer! Hope those of you who read enjoy! :) Rated M for later!**

Bellamy's POV: 

Red. White. Black. Eyes. Screaming. Moonshine. This was all Bellamy was aware of. He fought against the darkness, he was the leader, what was happening? He was in control. He needed to help, he needed to lead, if he was here where was Clar-.

Everything went dark before he could finish even thinking her name.

Clarke's POV:

She was getting ready to sneak out and get more medical supplies from the dense vegetation outside the wall. Bellamy was out hunting, and it was the best time to go, otherwise he would lecture her on the dangers, and would force her to be accompanied by some dumbass kid, who was too busy hero worshipping Bellamy to even consider that their presence was pointless. Clarke could take care of herself, always could. She was planning which area of the wall to sneak out of depending on who was guarding and the direction she needed to head in when she heard screaming

Immediately, she cleared the med bay table, just in case and ran out of the drop ship, ready to take control if need be while her co-leader was out. Her blue eyes scanned her new home, until she saw them struggling through the gate with who… "BELLAMY!"

She sprinted over to the huddle, demanding answers from anyone who would respond while they carried him towards the ship. Miller explained that one of the younger hunters spooked, believing he saw a grounder. He was petrified, and shot, the bullet was going straight towards Miller himself, when Bellamy dove in front, and got the bullet in his shoulder while Miller ducked. The young delinquent shouldn't have had a gun anyway, they had no idea why he had one, but he was sobbing. Now in the drop ship, Clarke ordered someone to console the boy, she would find out why he had a gun later, first Bellamy.

First she disinfected using the strong moonshine; Bellamy was fading in and out of consciousness at this point, occasionally mumbling distorted versions of words. Clarke checked, and there was an exit wound, meaning the bullet thankfully wasn't lodged inside her co-leader's shoulder. Clarke was shaking, she'd dealt with misfires and grounder wounds before, but this was Bellamy! Bellamy! She couldn't mess up. She wanted to collapse, but she focused, and tried not to focus on who she was treating as she stopped the blood loss, and stitched him up, wondering if there was anything she could do to help.

Bellamy's POV: 

Her hair was brighter than the sun. Her eyes sparkled more than a diamond. She was more stubborn than anyone he'd ever known, but also wiser, more caring and loyal. Her twirling body and light laughter haunted his dreams, and as he awoke he said just one word "Clarke."

"Bellamy you're awake!" a relieved voice replied.

Bellamy was confused. Was he still dreaming? What was happening? Where was he?

As if she read his mind she explained about the accident. He stared at her, noticing her messy hair, crumpled clothes and dark bags under her eyes. She slept here. She slept by his side, and it looks like she had been the whole two nights according to Clarke. He was shocked, Clarke normally stayed in her tent next to the drop ship, so she could sleep, while there were shifts. If there were any problems, Clarke could be easily reached. But she stayed. Stayed with him.

Stopping this train of thought, he was nearly knocked over, by his overexcited relieved sister. She shouted and cried at him for being so stupid, even though according to Clarke, it was the kids fault. She had begged him not to punish the kid, it wasn't his fault, one of the older members of the hunting pack told the kid to tag along, to train him. He got his hands on a gun, and he was scared. Of course Clarke would defend the kid, but he was surprisingly not angry, he would just have to think about training, and stress the importance of his authority over who goes hunting and who stays.

After Octavia stopped gushing about how Bellamy nearly died she moved onto gushing about how he was a hero for saving Miller's life. Bellamy shrugged it off, not trying to be modest, but genuinely not wanting to reminisce. He felt extremely awkward.

He just wanted to talk to Clarke, sort out the camp and see what he'd missed. See if she was ok.

See if she was ok? What? Where did that come from? Bellamy was just thinking about this when Clarke got up to give them privacy, and Bellamy surprisingly didn't want her to leave.

Clarke's POV: 

She knew Bellamy would want to catch up. On the logistics of camp. Not just catch up. Not just chat. Not like he would want that. Not surprisingly. So why did she feel so sad about that?

She started blushing, and mumbled something about letting him talk to his sister, so she could have some time to think away from the freckles.

For two nights she refused to leave his side, and while he was sleeping, he looked fragile, young and sweet. She would study him, his hands, his hair but mostly his face. His normally furrowed, annoyed brow was smooth in sleep. His freckles dotted across his face were sweet. She looked at his long eyelashes, and his strong jaw line. She was fascinated.

Finn was good looking, but he was too much of a pretty boy. Clarke didn't mind until he smashed her heart into a million pieces after being intimate with her. Now she refused to speak to him, and suggested he stopped trying. She was lucky she wasn't in love with him.

Bellamy was different. Bellamy was gorgeous. He was manly, strong, defined. Although she would never admit it, he consumed many of her thoughts, until he walked his parade of sluts through his tent. However, that had slowed considerably of late, and not because there wasn't any interest left.

On the second night, as she stopped studying his chiselled face, and was about to roll over and sleep, he mumbled something. Thinking he might be waking she rolled back over and heard what he was mumbling. Her name. She was definitely glad she refused to leave his side. As he kept saying her name, she tentatively stroked his face, and he smiled. She rested her head against his shoulder, and waited for her Bellamy filled dreams to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke's POV:

As Clarke left the drop ship, she couldn't stop smiling, she thought about how he muttered her name while he was asleep, and not just once. She was the first thing he thought of when he woke up. She wondered what he thought of before he blacked out. She wished she could find out, but she knew he probably wouldn't remember.

She walked around camp, doing her rounds and finishing tasks she'd neglected whilst she'd been preoccupied with Bellamy. Once she'd stitched him up there wasn't much she could do. She knew he would probably be ok. He was lucky where the bullet landed, and he was close to camp so he got back quite quickly. Blood loss had been minimal, but Clarke was terrified that she would lose him. She told Octavia this multiple times (minus her terror) to convince the younger Blake sibling to go eat and sleep. Octavia stayed by Bellamy nearly as much as Clarke had. Miller also visited regularly, still shocked at touched that Bellamy had taken a bullet for him. Bellamy had received more love and praise than ever now he was a hero.

Clarke felt bad, whilst she was wiping sweat off of Bellamy's brow, Miller had to take charge of camp, a role he wasn't used to. Clarke decided she would have a productive day, and only check on Bellamy when she had caught up on everything. When she thought this her heart dropped low in her stomach, disappointed, but why? Clarke felt strange, but she couldn't understand why.

Bellamy's POV:

As Octavia talked on filling him about every minor incident in camp whilst he'd been out of it, he stared at the drop ship door. He was normally interested in anything O had to say, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. That was until he heard her name.

"What what did you say?" Bellamy stuttered.

"Bell! I was just saying about how Clarke didn't leave your side the whole time! Lucky there was no attack, our two leaders would be out for the count and would have to let other people take charge for a while" she joked.

All Bellamy picked up on was that his suspicions were right, Clarke hadn't left him. He didn't know why it made him feel so happy, but it really did.

Octavia just stared at him giving him a funny look, until she appeared to have realised something.

"Oh my god Bell! You like her! You're so smitten! You didn't want her to leave, you haven't stopped frowning at the drop ship door, and you were completely catatonic until her name snapped you out of whatever weird dreamland you went into! You like her! As she stayed with you, so that must mean she likes you! She wouldn't leave! And she was blushing when she left! I bet she was thinking about you!" Octavia rambled on, talking at such a high speed Bellamy could barely keep up.

"Hold on O. What are you talking about? I don't like princess! And she definitely doesn't like me. She loathes me. She still thinks I'm the ignorant idiot from the "whatever we want" days. God I was stupid." Why was this painful? Bellamy knew this. He accepted it. He knew Clarke didn't like him, just co-operated with him for the good of the camp, but why was it bothering him so much now?

Bellamy didn't know how long he had been thinking through his and Clarke's relationship when Octavia replied "Bell, Clarke knows you're not that guy, don't let that stop something between you. If you don't like her –which you obviously do- fair enough, but don't let who you used to be stop you from getting something you want. That's not the Bell I know and Clarke loves" she tenderly joked. She kissed him on the forehead, and walked out, saying she would give him time to think things through.

What did she mean by that? He obviously didn't like Clarke. Did he?

Clarke POV:

She couldn't stop smiling. All she could think about was Bellamy, calling out her name. She thought he despised her, with that silly nickname he'd given her and from the first few days when she had rejected all of his idiotic ideas. She knew she could've gained more support and been more popular if she had been care free and relaxed, but after all, what's the point in that when she just wanted to keep people safe. People followed Bellamy for fun, but they came to her for help.

At least that was the case at first, but Clarke was happy when she saw the change in Bellamy. She recognised that everyone had the chance to grow and develop, and Bellamy found what he was really good at; leadership. People would saw off their arms if it meant Bellamy would approve of them, and it was a useful trait to have, especially down here. Clarke believed that the two of them running camp was the perfect duo. But did she want more? She never thought she would think this but she believed she did. She was shocked and confused, but she decided she either needed to confront her feelings and get past them – because surely Bellamy would never like her back- or stamp on her feelings, pretend they didn't exist which would stop the inevitable awkwardness between them when Bellamy didn't like her back. She had to put the camp first, so many people relied on her, she couldn't screw that up for a phase based on eyes that you could fall into, and arms that could lift her like she was a teddy bear.

But that didn't mean she had to stop thinking about these assets… only not act on them.

She started to blush whilst she was walking to the drop ship when a figure blocked her path. She looked up half expecting it to be Finn, and she was ready to tell him to leave when she saw it was Murphy.

"Princess" he sneered the greeting at her "you certainly spent lots of time with Blake these past couple of days didn't you. It's just a shame that he will sleep with the other half of camp before he will even consider you."

Clarke just laughed a bitter laugh, and walked off, flipping him off as she walked. She tried to stop the blush rising to her cheeks, and a tear from forming in her eyes, but it wasn't working. Damn Murphy always stirring and making anyone's life hell, even those who had helped him. She walked straight past the drop ship not able to even glance in, too embarrassed by the confrontation she'd just had. She found a quiet corner, where she composed herself.

How could she have been so stupid? Of course Bellamy wouldn't consider her. She knew it, but a small part of her had wished that he might like her back. That part had now been destroyed and sent to the deepest darkest part of her soul, thanks to Murphy's usual kind words.

Clarke reasoned it was because of Finn. She trusted him, even became intimate with him, and she had been betrayed. She was just latching onto Bellamy, hoping that he could help, being the alpha male and all.

At least that's what she reasoned, but she couldn't explain why it felt like she couldn't breathe because of Murphy's words? Why she wanted to find any girl that had gone into his tent with him and rip out their hair. Why she felt so protective of him.

She wanted to kiss him, and hit him, and love him and hate him. Instead of trying to figure it out, she walked straight to her tent, and tried to sleep away her questions.

**SORRY! I know it sucks that they aren't together yet! I just don't want to rush it, I think it will take time for them to realise their undeniable feelings for each other and actually confront them and be brave enough to voice them! I don't want to rush that process because I think it is vital, and actually quite sweet when they realise they like each other!**

**Hope you've enjoyed if you have improvements/suggestions etc. feel free to review I would love to hear from you! Thanks for reading and for all of you who have favourite/followed it means a lot and is really encouraging! Tell me if you want more? ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy's POV:

When Octavia left he'd had time to think. He spent it thinking about his princess. He didn't stop looking out to the drop ship entrance, he was desperate for her to arrive and check up on him. He felt embarrassed that he was so reliant upon this event, and when it got late, and Miller bought Bellamy his food, he was worried about Clarke's disappearance. He asked Miller, but he said last time he saw her she was going into her tent, around two hours ago.

Bellamy was worried. Was she ok? Normally she never goes to bed early? Did she not even eat?

Did she forget about me?

He banished these thoughts, and when Octavia visited, he told her to go and bring Clarke her food, and check she was ok. This just made Octavia smile, as she saw her big brother worrying about a girl. A girl she really likes and approves of. She was happy for them.

Bellamy knew that O would take his worrying as her answer to the earlier question of "How do you feel about Clarke?" and he didn't want to deny it. He cared for her, he wasn't sure how much, but it was enough to be protective, to not be able to sleep, or eat, or focus until he saw her.

Octavia came back and told him Clarke was fine, just tired, she thanked O for the food and chatted while she ate, but she never mentioned Bellamy or whether she would be seeing him.

Where did that leave him?

Just as he was contemplating this, Clarke walked in and smiled. Nothing else mattered.

Clarke's POV:

She'd just been going to have a nap, try to clear her thoughts. She obviously knew this was because of lack of sleep. There is no way she would want to kiss Bellamy… intentionally… was there?

It felt like seconds ago she had been going through this in her mind, when she awoke to her tent being unzipped, and the youngest Blake sibling entering.

"I come bearing gifts" she grinned towards the blonde. She questioned her on the few hours disappearance, but Clarke just explained how tired she was, she hadn't left Bellamy's side, and she just needed a nap to be able to function. Octavia smiled, and changed the subject to the camp gossip, including the party tonight.

"A party, really O? With all that is going on? What about Bellamy?" Clarke felt bad pulling out the brother card, but with every party, there always ended up injuries and fights, which Clarke had to deal with, and she wasn't sure she could handle now, after the stress of the past couple of days.

"It will be fine! It's just fun! Relax for once, just once you deserve it! And Bell can come, can't he? He's been resting all day! If he feels up to it…?" she cheekily questioned, hinting at Clarke to check Bellamy over, and (hopefully) clear him for the party. Clarke deliberated, and agreed to check him over. She made a secret promise that she would only go if Bellamy could go.

She walked into the drop ship once she'd finished eating, and was glad to see Bellamy awake and talking to Octavia. She asked him the usual questions, how are you feeling? Are you in pain? How much pain? How much water have you drunk? Are you feeling rested? Etc etc. She checked out the stitches, lightly ghosting her finger tips across the wound, all the while staring into his bottomless eyes, trying to figure out if there was any pain. She agreed to let Bellamy go to the party, as long as he took it easy, and if he felt at any time weak or ill, he was to come and find Clarke immediately.

Octavia left to go find Lincoln, so by the end of the examination it was just them two.

"How long before I can resume duty, go hunting and keep running the camp?" he asked, worried about the answer.

"Well it shouldn't be too long, you seem to have recovered well, but let's just take it day by day shall we?" she smiled, found his hand and reassuringly squeezed it.

"Did you really stay with me the whole time?" he questioned their eyes meeting. She felt like she was falling into them.

"Of course I did Bell! I couldn't lose you" starting to blush, she composed herself "the camp couldn't lose you, and there would be total anarchy again." She half joked, but she knew it was true. All of it.

He smiled at the first part, but started to frown, and his brow deepened. Feeling suddenly bold, she stroked his cheek, and ran her fingertips across his eyebrows, causing them to relax.

"What's wrong?" she probed and it was a long time before Bellamy found the words.

"The camp would be better off without me. I'm reckless, and selfish and stupid. I made people take off their wristbands, forced them, so they could eat. That could've resulted in the death of hundreds of people on the ark, let alone us. I'm no good for this camp, for O or you; I will just ruin it like I always do. I'm a screw up Clarke, and you shouldn't care about me so much, because I will just mess you up, and I'll just mess the camp up and get more people killed."

Clarke and Bellamy both stared at each other. She allowed him to finish, realising that he needed to get it out. Slowly and deliberately, she leaned down towards him and whispered into his ear "You should think more highly of yourself Bellamy Blake. You have learnt, adapted and lead us, and now, we actually have a chance for survival. Don't let yourself forget it." Not believing how much courage she suddenly found in herself, she pressed a small delicate kiss on his cheek.

She stood up, red faced, and waved before saying "See you at the party Blake!" and walking out of the drop ship.

Bellamy's POV:

It was like someone was taking photos of what was happening, and I was just looking on, not fully understanding. The photo of Clarke smiling, checking over my wounds, asking questions, occasionally laughing while I had a joke with her, her saying SHE needed me, me ranting, and a kiss on my cheek from my princess. I couldn't even react before she'd left. I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. I stood up and it felt good to be on my feet. I quickly changed into spare clothes O brought me and walked out of the drop ship doors, into the air. A few people stopped and stared at me, but I was relieved at being free. I walked to my tent, and walked in. I kept reliving the moment; she actually kissed me on the cheek. Her hand pressed firmly against my chest, and her soft gentle lips grazing my face. It felt like it was still lingering, and I was so relieved that she didn't think of me as a delinquent, or a bad influence. Before I could stop myself I was imagining kissing her. Her lips, her neck, down her body and her legs. He wanted to nip and lick her silky skin. Before he knew it he was hard and very frustrated.

He undid his trousers letting the drop along with his boxers. He started to slowly stroke his cock, teasing himself by gently touching himself with just his fingertips. He thought about her hair, how it glistened in the sun, and he got harder. He started to stroke himself a bit harder. He thought about her eyes, crystal blue and shining, squeezing shut in pleasure. He started to stroke himself a bit faster. Her lips, soft and delicate, screaming his name. The thought of her screaming for him, screaming because of him, sighing because he was touching her nearly tipped him over the edge. He couldn't last much longer, he thought of her lips closing around his cock, and her tongue swirling his tip. He imagined her touching herself, and looking at him begging him to help her, her being soaking wet for him. As he pumped faster his arms flexed, and he pictured her, and had to hold back screaming.

He sighed her name into a pillow, and sat for a couple of moments, before he tided himself up. He had just pulled up his boxers and was about to pull on a fresh shirt, when none other than Clarke herself came into his tent. He was relieved that she hadn't come in any sooner. As soon as she realised he was getting changed she went bright red and apologised, saying she should have knocked, but Bellamy noticed she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He just smirked, happy that he had at least a bit of an effect on her. She told him she'd come because she forget to give him the cream for his wound. She made it herself out of the seaweed. She awkwardly walked over, and holding out a couple of fingers dipped with cream, she looked at him, asking him permission to apply it, with a small nod; she reached out and applied the cool cream to his skin.

Both of them could feel the pull and both wanted to succumb to it but instead they went out and joined the party.

**I feel like this was a bit rushed? My family kept walking in at inappropriate moments and I had to pretend it was my Spanish work! I was praying they didn't look at the screen! Not sure about this chapter, but let me know what you think? Thanks to those who follow/favorite you make my day! As always, if you have tips/ideas or anything to say, drop me a comment!:) Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


End file.
